1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a wire spoke wheel is disclosed in which a flange portion is provided on a hub and spokes are engaged with the flange portion while a brake disk is attached to an end portion of the flange portion (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-348501).